


Hala Nahulog!

by sooisto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack maybe., Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem!soo, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Smut, di ko inakalang magiging bastos 'to?!, edging?, ewan ko na cys basta bastos to., explicit tagalog words ahead!!, maduming fic grabe., neighbors to lovers, sorry na agad, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: "Makalag-lag panty" nga talaga si Jongin kaya literal na nahulog ang panty ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hala Nahulog!

**Author's Note:**

> Wag basahin kung under 18 ka pa lang. Sinasabi ko sayo. HEP??? Asdfghjkl. Bakit mo pa 'to binabasa? Balik ka rito pag 18 ka na.
> 
> Disclaimer: Eksperimento ko lang ang fic na ito at hindi ko hinahangad na maging babae si Kyungsoo.
> 
> At wag basahin kung ayaw ang Fem!Soo.  
> Pero kung bet mo naman. Gora!
> 
> Hi!
> 
> Salamat sa pagpindot ng title! Di po ako bihasa sa pagsusulat hehe pero ginawa ko lahat ng aking makakaya para sa kaisoo tagalog smut!! At finally?? achievement sakin ito na nakatapos ako ng mahabang fic na may plot(?) Ehehe skl
> 
> Hango pala 'to sa prompt na napili ko mula sa isang kaisoo ficfest noon ngunit umurong ako. At sa di inaasahang pangyayari. Binigyang buhay ko ang prompt! uwu Hello sayo prompter! Sana naalala mo pinasa mong prompt noon. HEHE.
> 
> Kneeways! Sana ma-enjoy niyo ang handog kong cliché fic para sa mga kaisooists! Mula sa puso [heart emoji]
> 
> hehe. ENJOY [eye emoji]

Linggo ngayon at wala pang balak si Kyungsoo magpahinga. Despite on her hectic schedule sa pinagtatrabahuan niyang kumpanya, na-mamanage pa rin niyang maglinis ng kanyang apartment, maglaba, magligpit ng mga gamit at iba pang gawain na walang kinalaman sa kanyang work. Ganito kasipag ang dalagita. Paano kasi, walang jowa kaya binubuhos niya lahat ng oras sa opisina, bahay, opisina. Kapag holiday naman, napunta siya sa parents niya para makipag-bonding.

Alas-dos ng hapon nang matapos ni Kyungsoo linisin ang kanyang buong unit at labhan ang mga isinuot na damit pambahay at pang-opisina mula pa noong nakaraang Lunes. Isasampay na lang yung mga damit at tapos na siya. Isang typical Sunday lang ng isang worker na busy tuwing weekdays.

Kahit mahangin sa kanyang balcony, tumatagaktak pa rin ang pawis niya dahil tirik na tirik ang araw outside from her apartment na nasa second floor pa. Ang lagkit na ng pakiramdam niya pero maya pa siya maliligo. Wala namang aamoy sa kanya.

And kailangan na niya agad tapusin isampay lahat ng kanyang nilabhan doon dahil may mahalaga pa raw siyang gagawin. Dapat before mag 3 ay tapos na siya magsampay.

Never dapat niyang ma-miss _‘yon_. Dahil kung hindi. Mawawala ang 0.0001% ng buhay niya. Yes po. Opo.

Kailangan niyang mapanuod ang youtube live video ng isa sa pinaka-hinahangaan niyang tao sa buhay niya. Kung saan ay sa kanya siya na-inspire at natuto sa larangan ng pagme-make-up. Kung saan mas humubog at lalong nabigyang pansin ang makutis at magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Sinasabi rin ng iba na kahit hindi na siya mag make-up ay maganda na talaga siya. Pero still, mas gaganda naman siya kapag may make-up. Pake ba nila.

Thanks to _Daeuty Chen._ Sa susunod gumawa sana siya ng make-up tutorial na 100% makakakuha ng jowa— Chour lang. Wag ko raw pagmukhain desperada si Kyungsoo.

So eto na nga. Nakakahiya sabihin pero malapit na matapos si Kyungsoo at mga panty at bra na lang ang isasampay niya.

Halos magkandaugaga na siya sa pagmamadali sa pagsabit ng mga underwear. 2:40 na kasi, halos mag iisang oras na siya sa balkonahe dahil sa impromptu mini-concert niya while hawak-hawak ang hanger as her mic at nandyan ang kanyang audience na mga langgam at ibon. Enjoy na enjoy ni ateng. Kaya ayan, kanina pakanta-kanta pa siya dyan ng Let me be the one. 'Kala mo iniwan ng jowa, wala namang jowa— este sa ngayon— baka magkaroon na siya SOON—

Habang nagmamadali na talaga siya matapos 'to kasi ilang minuto na lang at mag-lalive na si Daeuty. 'Di niya namalayang sumabit ang isa niyang panty sa harap ng railing matapos niya isampay lahat ng bra. Kaya nagtataka siya bakit apat lang yung nasa basket, bilang niya yung panty niya habang nilalabhan yun. Lima raw na so-en yung nandoon, mga bagong bili pa. Medyo kinilabutan pa nga siya kasi bakit daw biglang nawala amputcha, akala niya may nagnakaw. Tumingin naman siya sa katabi niyang unit kung may tao. Wala naman yung kapitbahay niya ngayon dun—

at bakit ba niya naisipan na nanakawin ng kapitbahay panty niya?

"Letche naman oh. Nasan na ba 'yun!" Madaling hinalughog niya ang mga gamit sa cr at sa balcony kung saan siya naglaba at nagsasampay ngayon pero wala siyang nahagilap na panty. _Shet, five minutes na lang at magsisimula na!_

Bahala na. Hahanapin na lang niya mamaya pagtapos niyang manuod. Patakbo na siyang bumalik sa labas at isinampay na ang mga natirang undies. Natisod pa siya sa may sliding door kaya napakapit siya roon sa railing ng mahigpit—

nang may nakita siyang gwapo sa kalsada—

at isang nakasabit na pulang panty sa may bandang baba ng railing.

_Uy, may gwapo—_ Teka, nakita niya si Jongin! Ang mesherep at crush niyang kapitbahay na lagi siya nginingitian pag sila ay nagkakasalubong. _Heh_. Napangiti rin si Kyungsoo ng wala sa oras. Nai-imagine niya na naman yung maliwanag na ngiti ng kapitbahay niya.

Walang alam ang lalaki sa nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. Isa lang naman na guwapo at masarap na Jongin Kim ang dahilan kung bakit maganda ang bungad ng araw niya. Siya lagi ang una niyang nakikita sa umaga. Working out sa labas ng unit nila while ONLY wearing a jogger pants. 'Yan ang morning routine ng lalaki.

Ang pakainin ng anim na pandesal si Kyungsoo.

Minsan napapagkamalan pa nga siyang may jowa ng mga ka-officemates niya dahil lagi siyang _blooming_ everytime na napasok siya sa trabaho.

Sobrang thankful lang talaga si Kyungsoo kay Lord dahil pinaupo siya sa front row ng mga palabas ni Jongin.

Wag kayo. Binabati pa siya ng good morning. Minsan nagbibigay pa 'yan ng ulam o kaya merienda paminsan-minsan. Kulang na lang maging mama niya si Jongin sa sobrang mapag-aruga. Pero gusto niyang linawin na hindi naman pa-fall si Jongin. Sadyang mabait lang talaga ang lalaki sa mga kapitbahay nito.

Lalong lalo na kay Kyungsoo.

At hindi niya namalayang nakapangalumbaba na pala siya habang nakasandal sa railing. Pinagmamasdan ang guwapong naglalakad sa kalsada. Papunta na malapit sa gate.

Isang buntong hininga at ngumiting parang lasing si Kyungsoo.

Ngunit masyadong malakas ang ihip ng hangin kaya natangay palayo ang mga kathang-isip niya.

Saka nagising sa pagpapantasya si Kyungsoo at ayaw na niyang i-share _'yun_. Secret lang din daw kung _sino_ pinagpapantasyahan niya.

Pero mas kailangan niyang isikreto ang nakasabit niyang panty!

Nandoon at mabagal na naglalakad si Jongin sa kalsada habang tumitipa sa kanyang cellphone. Sobrang focused siya roon. And tamang tama. Walang chance na titingin sa taas ang kapitbahay kaya minadali abutin ni Kyungsoo ang nawawala niyang panty. Pero—

Nang subukan niyang abutin ay di maabot ng kamay niya.

Kahit i-extend pa niya to the fullest ang braso niya. Ayaw. 'Di talaga. Kaya bigla siyang na sad sa nadiscover niya. Akala niya di counted 'to sa disadvantages ng mga maliliit ang height. Sad.

Shush. Wala siyang time para isipin 'yon. May kailangan pa siyang subaybayin sa youtube!

Agad siyang lumingon sa panungkit ng damit at nag glare roon bago i-grab iyon. Gagamitin na niya ang ultimate secret weapon na pinakatatago niya. _Hah_. Ayaw niyang ipagmalaki pero nagagawa nito ang lahat kahit impossible! (Maliban sa pagkakaroon ng jowa.)

_Pagpasensyahan niyo na si Kyungsoo. Umaatake minsan eight-grader syndrome niya. Napapagkamalan niyang magic wand ang panungkit ng damit._

—and finally! Nang masungkit na niya. Mabilisan niyang hinila ang panungkit na may p****. _At bakit kailangan pang icensored ang p****?_

Pero— _Pero ano nanaman?!_

Nag-slide ito sa dulo ng panungkit at— _at ano?!_

_Shh Kyungsoo. Ikaw ang umaacting kaya dapat alam mo._

So nag-slide nga ang kanyang panty mula sa dulo ng panungkit at— 'di umano'y sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari—

Nahulog ang kanyang panty mula sa second floor. At nag land ito right on top of her neighbor's bucket hat. Doon mismo sa hat ni Jongin! Si JONGIN po mga kapamilya!

"OH MY GHOD!—"

Ang LAKI at ang HABA ng kalsada! Sa LAHAT pa ng pwedeng HULUGAN. Kay JONGIN pa! _Myghad!!_ Buti na lang wala masyadong tao at sasakyan na dumadaan sa kalsada dahil tanghaling tapat.

Tarantang taranta si Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin! Pulang pula na mukha niya sa hiya. _Jusko po!_ Gusto niyang tawagin si Jongin pero bago iyon—

Mukhang hindi niya ata kailangan dahil parang walang napapansin si Jongin. Patuloy lang siya sa paglalakad habang busy pa rin sa kanyang phone _. Sobra bang kapal nun at wala siyang naramdaman?!_

Nag-aalala na talaga si Kyungsoo kung PAANO niya makukuha _'yon_ sa ulo ng kapitbahay niya! At HETO na nga't nandito na ang isa pa sa pinaka-iniiwasan niyang mangyari! Palapit na si Jongin sa gate! Kapag nakapasok na siya sa loob at may nakakita sa kanya sa apartment—

Kakalimutan niyang may nahulog siyang panty sa labas.

At mas gusto niya pa magpakain sa lupa kesa malaman ni Jongin na nahulog ang panty niya sa kanya!

Nang nakapasok na ang lalaki. Kumaripas ng takbo papalabas ng unit si Kyungsoo para siguraduhin na walang tao sa hallway ng 1st at 2nd floor. Kahiya-hiya talaga 'tong ginagawa niya. Para siyang ninjang hilaw. Palakad na siya pababa sa hagdanan ng 1st floor at doon niya nakasalubong si—!

"Sehun?!"

"Oh, ate Kyungsoo! Ba't ganyan tingin mo? Parang nakakita ka ng multo?" Sabi ng isang tenant na nakatira sa 3rd floor. Si Sehun na college student sa malapit na university rito. Mabait yan pero sabog kadalasan dahil laging puyat kakagawa ng plates. Biglang naawa si Kyungsoo sa binata dahil nangingitim na mga eyebags nito at halatang nangangayayat na. Jusko, naaalala niya tuloy sleepless nights niya noong college days pa niya.

"Wala ka bang nakita dito?" Kinakabahang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang di nito napansin si Jongin dahil naunang pumasok ang lalaki kanina. Kumapit siya sa balikat ng binata at nagtago sa matangkad na katawan nito bago sumilip sa likod niya.

"Multo?" Nag-isip pa si Sehun ng malalim. Akala niya multo talaga ang tinatanong ni Kyungsoo. "Nakakarinig lang po, ate. Nung isang gabi po may naririnig akong umiiyak tapos umuungol ng _ohh ye—_ "

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ni Sehun. "Sehun, hindi multo!" Iba talaga pag sabog na college stud nakakausap mo. "May napansin ka bang dumaan na tao dito?" Bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun. Mahinang mahina lang. Baka marinig ni Jongin.

Tinuro muna ni Sehun ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa bibig niya pero bago pa siya makapagsalita. Nakarinig si Kyungsoo ng yabag ng sapatos at pagkalingon niya roon ay may nakita siyang isang—

Isang pamatay na ngiti ni Jongin!

"Hi Kyungsoo." Ayan na po mga kakosa. Confirmed na pamatay talaga ng puso itong si Jongin. Habang lalong lumiliwanag yung ngiti, lalo rin si Kyungsoo nanliliit. Kasi hindi niya pa kayang kiligin ngayon. Mga cyst. Nasa bucket hat pa yung _ANO_ niya!!

"Anong ginagawa niyo ni Sehun?" Nakangiti pa rin siya kahit slightly confused silang tiningnan. _Jusko._ Napaka inosente talaga ng ngiti. Panira lang talaga yung panty niya. _Ew._

Tinakpan ulit ni Kyungsoo bibig ni Sehun pati na rin ang mata nito. _Ghad._ Muntikan na 'yun! Napa-aray pa yung binata dahil sa lakas ng pag dapo ng kamay sa mukha niya pero hindi yun narinig ni Jongin. _Sehun, makisama ka please!_

"Ch-chinecheck ko lang kung may sakit itong si Sehun! Nakita ko kasi siya sa hagdanan na gumegewang habang naglalakad. D-diba, Sehun?" Sabay higpit ng kapit sa bibig ni Sehun. At tumango naman agad ang binata. Buti nalang pala, magaling si Sehun makisabay. Naramdaman pa niya sa kaliwang kamay na kumindat si Sehun, hudyat na alam niyang may tinatago itong si Kyungsoo. Kung magkapatid lang silang dalawa, magkakasundo agad 'to.

"Oh."

_Oh?_

Binigyan lang ng mahabang tingin ni Jongin ang dalawa habang pinagmamasdan silang mabuti.

Pinipigilan mamula at pagpawisan si Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Jongin. Ok naman excuse niya diba? Wala namang KAHINAHINALA? Diba? Wala naman kakaiba sa ginagawa niya. Normal lang naman siguro hawakan ang mata at bibig ng tao kapag may sakit. DIBA?

"Standby lang kayong dalawa dyan. Maghahanap lang ako ng gamot para sa sakit sa ulo." Ha? Akala ko nanghihinala siya. Success yung excuse niya!? Pero babalik pa si Jongin— _patay!_

"Jongin, ako na la—"

Naputol ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo nang ibaba ni Sehun ang mga kamay ng babae sa mukha niya.

"Kuya Jongs, ok lang. May gamot ako dito sa bag ko."

Malaki ang ngiti ni Sehun kay Jongin. Malaking malaki dahil pinipigilan niya lang yung tawa niya dahil sa nakita niya sa ulo ni Jongin—

At gets na ni Sehun ang nangyayari. Kaya hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Kyungsoo at nagbigay ng thumbs up sa kanya with matching kindat pa habang sinasabi niya through his eyes na, _"Ate Kyungs, rest assured na di ako manggugulo. I gotchu."_

And tumingin naman pabalik si Kyungsoo with her teary eyes. At syempre magrereply rin siya ng, _"Thank you, Sehun. Lifesaver ka talaga."_

At parang magkapatid lang na kayang mag telepathy sa isa't isa.

"Ate Kyungsoo, Kuya Jongin. Pasensya na po sa abala. Kaya ko pa naman." Sabi nito sa dalawang nakatatanda habang naubo pa kunwari. Para kapani-paniwalang tingnan. _Sehun, iba ka talaga._ Di lang pala si Kyungsoo ang best actor nung elem. Pati rin si Sehun.

"Mauuna na po ako at may tatapusin pa akong assignments. Babye po! Sorry ulit sa abala!" Kumindat muli palihim si Sehun kay Kyungsoo saka nagpaalam na sa dalawa bago umakyat sa kanyang unit.

Napa-sigh si Kyungsoo in relief. Kung ibang tao nakasalubong niya, malamang magiging bizzare ang Linggo niya na 'to. _Next Sunday, ililibre kita Sehun, dontchu worry._

"Nakaka-awa si Sehun, ano? Naaalala ko tuloy sa kanya college life ko noon." Shet, same sila ni Kyungsoo— Teka— Hindi pa pala tapos problema niya. Nandito pa si Jongin!!

Biglang nag frown ang kapitbahay while rubbing his chin. May iniisip ata 'to. Napansin na ba niya yung nasa ul— "Ano kaya pwedeng gawin para i-cheer up yung batang 'yun?"

Napa-sigh ulit si Kyungsoo pero di pa rin nawawala yung pagaalala niya. Siguro kailangan na niyang aminin— _Huh_. Teka lang daw—

_Ang laki po._

Ngayon lang niya nakita ng malapitan ang well-built na katawan ni Jongin.

Nakaka-basa ng pepe. Lalo na kapag naka FULL HD.

Malinaw na malinaw sa kumikinang na mata ni Kyungsoo ang bawat detalye ng mukha at katawan ni Jongin. Hindi niya mapigilan mapatingin sa mala adonis nitong katawan na basang basa na sa pawis dulot ng init ng araw. Medyo humahapit na rin yung plain white shirt niya dahil sa basa at laki ng muscles niya. Halatang halata na rin doon yung matigas niyang abs—

_Sorry, Jongin! Di ko mapigilan tingnan ka. Sherep mo kasi eh. Hehe._

Medj proud pa yan sa abs ni Jongin kasi saksi siya sa paghihirap nito. Every morning ba naman sa tabing unit niya. Kung saan binubusog si Kyungsoo ng mga bagong lutong pandesal ni Jongin. Napapa-amen na lang siya sa sarap.

"Kyungsoo?" Kumaway si Jongin sa kaharap niya. Kita niya kasing nakatulala. Sana ok lang si Kyungsoo.

Ayan. Nagising na si Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang daydream. Napasarap nanaman pagpapantasya niya. Nag punas pa yan ng bibig, akala raw niya may tumutulong laway sa bibig niya. Nako. High na high talaga 'to pagdating sa kapitbahay niya.

"Halatang pagod ka, Kyungsoo."

Muntikan na nga niyang makalimutan. Wala pa pala siyang pahinga simula paggising niya. Buti niremind siya ni Jongin. _Hays._ Marami pa siyang kailangang tapusin ngayon. Manunuod pa siya ng—

"OMG! Nakalimutan ko yung live stream ni Daeuty!" Nagmaktol na parang bata si Kyungsoo. Akala mo batang kinuhanan ng candy. Eh paano kasi. Idol niya yun! Wala dapat siyang mamiss na mga videos niya. Kahit 5 minutes pa lang ang lumipas, panis na yun sa kanya. Kaso halos kalahating oras na siya _MAY_ hinahanap.

Tumawa ng marahan si Jongin sa inasta ni Kyungsoo. Nako, ayan nanaman yung ngiting nakakaloko. Yung mga ganitong titigan niya sa kapitbahay. Hindi niya magawang maitago. "Uso mag pahinga, Soo. Linggo naman ngayon."

Opo. Gustong gusto na talaga ni Kyungsoo pero di niya magawa kasi nga—!

"Mauuna na ako ha? Papasok na ako sa loob. See you around—"

Ngunit bago pa siya makapasok. Tumigil ang mundo ng dalawa nang tanggalin ni Jongin ang sumbrero niya.

Lumipas ang isang minutong katahimikan at wala pa rin isa sa kanila ang umiimik.

And finally.

The day has come.

_Lord, kuhanin niyo na po ako._

\---

**Walang Dede:**

soo

**Walang Panty:**

yes

**Walang Dede:**

soo

**Walang Panty:**

ano

**Walang Dede:**

soo

**Walang Panty:**

ANO NGA

wala ako sa mood cys

**Walang Dede:**

ay gara

bakit nanaman

dahil ba sa boy next door mo??

**Walang Panty:**

;(

**Walang Dede:**

tara

reto na lang kita kay Chanyeol

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Walang Panty:**

ano?! gaga ka!

ewan ko sayo

wala kang dulot

**Walang Dede:**

chour lang to di mabiro

Thursday na ngayon at kakauwi lang niya from her work, maaga na siyang nakakauwi dahil di na siya nag o-OT. Papanuorin niya rin bagong make-up video ni Daeuty ngayon and guess what. Naging totoo yung hinahangad niyang make-up tutorial ni Daeuty na 100% makakapagpa-akit ng lalaki.

Eh kaso nga. Pano niya maaakit? Iniiwasan naman siya.

Dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas simula nang mangyari ang insidenteng 'yon. Mag dadalawang linggo na ring hindi niya nakikita si Jongin.

Huli niyang nakita ang kapitbahay noong isang umaga kinabukasan ng araw ng insidente. Nagkasalubong sila sa labas ng mga pintuan nila pero sadya siyang iniwasan ng tingin ni Jongin saka naunang lumabas ng gate. Simula noon, hindi na niya nakikita ang lalaki tuwing umaga. Wala na rin nagdadala ng ulam o merienda minsan. Hindi na rin niya muli nasilayan maski ang anino ng kapitbahay.

Miss na niya si _Jongin._

Sinanay siya ng ganito tapos bigla na lang di papansinin? Bakit naman ganin?

_Dahil lang ba sa panty ko?_

**Walang Dede:**

wag na kasi magpanty

para walang problema

HAHAHDJAJAJSH

At kausap niya pa rin si Baekhyun sa messenger. Ang katrabaho at kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Na imbis na tulungan siya, sige naman sa pambubwisit ang peste.

Nakwento na niya ang full story sa kaibigan niya nung Monday at ang hinala naman ni Kyungsoo ay nandiri na sa kanya si Jongin simula nang mangyari _yun_. Pero kinotongan naman siya ni Jongdae at sinabihan na OA. Wala naman alam ang lalaki na kay Kyungsoo ang nahulog na panty. Nahiya lang siguro sa kanya dahil nahuli siya ni Kyungsoo na may panty sa ulo kaya hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin nagpapakita.

Alalang alala pa rin kasi si Kyungsoo. Bukod sa gusto niyang mabalik ang panty niya. Crush kasi siya ni Kyungsoo at may lihim na pagtingin nga sa lalaki. Wala namang siyang lakas ng loob kausapin si Jongin. Dahil ano nga ba lang siya sa kanya? Kapitbahay.

**Walang Dede:**

uy gurl

sorry na

tara

iinom na lang natin yan bukas.

\---

Kinabukasan. Friday night. Maaga nakatapos ang magkaibiga sa pagtatrabaho sa office. Pansin na pansin ni Baekhyun ang katamlayan ng katrabaho. Nahuli niya pa nung breaktime na nakatulala sa harap ng computer. _Hay. Ano ba kasing meron sa Jongin na yun?_

At ayun. Aayain na niya sana lumabas pero nahuli nanaman niya si Kyungsoo na nakatulala habang sinusuklayan ang mahaba nitong buhok.

"Kyungsoo. Cyst, pag tapos ka na, tawagin mo lang ako sa kabila, 'kay?" Pabalik na sana si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya pero naisipan na lang niyang bantayan ang kaibigan dahil baka kung ano pa ang gawin nito. Mamaya baka nagsasalita na yan mag isa.

" _Aypukeka_!"

Malakas na hampas ang inabot ng gumulat kay Baekhyun mula sa likod niya. Si Chanyeol. Ang friendly pero playboy na ka-officemate nila. Pinagtinginan tuloy sila ng mga katrabaho nila. Pasalamat na lang si Chanyeol at gwapo siya. Jusko po.

"Langhiya ka! Akala ko kung sino!" Muntikan na tuloy niya ihampas ang kanyang lalagyan ng laptop.

Natawa naman ang lalaki sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. "Sorry na, Baek. Namiss kita eh."

"Hay! Ewan ko sayo! Wag ako Chan ha!" Rumolyo ang mata ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol saka siya tinalikuran.

"Ano palang nangyari kay Kyungsoo? Bakit matamlay ang baby ko?" At isang malakas na hampas nanaman ang inabot ni Chanyeol.

"Baby yan ng iba, wag kang ano."

"May jowa pala si Kyungsoo?" Gulat na tinanong ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin silang dalawa kay Kyungsoo.

"Wala noh. Pero may problema yung _dalawa_ kaya magiinom kami after nito." Sabi ng bakla habang naka cross ang arms niya. Inoobserbahan pa rin ang kaibigang naglalagay pa ng kolorete sa mukha.

"Same. Tropa ko rin pero di kami iinom. Why not join us na lang para the more the merrier?" Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya at ang wiggle pa ng eyebrows nito.

Pahusga niyang munang tiningnan si Chanyeol tapos iniscan siya from head to toe. _Mukhang wala naman siyang masamang pakay._ "Tanungin ko lang muna si Kyungsoo."

Sakto ay tapos na sa pag reretouch si Kyungsoo. Triny niyang gayahin ang make-up na nasa vid ni Daeuty Chen kahapon. And voila. Bagay na bagay ka Kyungsoo. Pak na pak. Ready na lumusong sa bar.

Nag take pa siya selfie aftern then tinawag na niya ang kaibigan na nasa likuran lang niya. Kausap si Chanyeol. Medyo hesitant pa siya sa pagiinvite sa kanila ni Chan. Sayang naman daw kasi effort niya. Pero sa huli, pumayag naman ang dalaga na makipag dinner kasama ang isa pang friend ni Chanyeol. Mas marami, mas masaya lalo na kapag parehas kayo ng pinagdadaanan ng kasalo mo sa kainan.

\---

Naririto na sila sa isang kilalang restaurant dito sa sikat na mall sa Pasay. Mabuti na ngang huwag na lang uminom dahil walang aalalay sa kanya pauwi. Di naman niya maaasahan ang kaibigan dahil daig pa siya kung makainom ng beer.

"Teka, Chan. Payag ba 'tong kaibigan mo na may ininvite kang iba?" Nakaupo na si Baekhyun katabi ang kaibigan na si Kyungsoo habang inaantay pa ang isang kasama nila.

"Yep. He's fine with it." Nakaupo naman si Chanyeol across them. Tumitipa sa phone. Kausap niya yata yung friend niya. "Gusto niya rin humingi ng advice mula sayo, Baek. Tutulungan rin kita kay Kyungsoo."

Tinaasan ni Baekhyun ng kilay ang lalaki. "Ano ba problema ng kaibigan mo?"

"Chill lang, Baek. Antayin muna natin siya dumating."

Matamlay pa rin si Kyungsoo. Kahit nakapag-retouch na siya, mukha pa rin siyang haggard just because may dinadamdam siya ngayon. Dahil lang doon sa panty niya.

What if kalimutan na lang niya ang kababalaghan na nangyari? Ayain na lang niya si Baek sa bar at maghanap ng one night stand? And maybe kalimutan na rin si Jongin? Her friendly neighbor na lagi siyang finefeed ng mga pandesal nito every morning.

Teka, mukhang binabawi na ata iniisip niya.

_Ang hirap._

Kapag mahal mo yung gusto mong kalimutan.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa iniisip niya. Not knowing, tinatanong na pala siya ni Baekhyun if she's okay.

_Jongin kasi. Bakit nakakaloko ka? Lagi kang tumatakbo sa isipan ko. Tingnan mo tuloy. Hindi ako makapagtrabaho ng maayos kanina dahil sayo!_

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at hinilot hilot ang sentido niya. _Tama na._ Sumasakit na ulo at puso niya kakaisip. Sinubukan na lang niyang tumingin na lang sa paligid. Baka sakaling malipat ang atensyon niya sa ibang bagay.

Maya-maya pa ay pinagmamasdan ni Kyungsoo ang pamilyar na likod ng lalaking papalakad papunta sa restaurant na kinalalagyan nila ngayon.

_Ang guwapo._

_Ang guwapo ni Jongin._

"'Sup pre? Pangit natin ngayon ah." Nakipag-bro hug at bro fist si Chanyeol sa lalaking minura pa siya ng "Gago." bago umupo sa tabi nito. Siya na ata yung friend ni Chanye—

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Ito pala si—" Bago pa matuloy ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol ay inunahan na siya ng katabi niya.

"K-Kyungsoo?" Sinuri ni Jongin ang dalawang babaeng kaharap niya. Ang isa ay hindi kamukha ni Kyungsoo. Ang isa naman ay hindi niya makita ang mukha.

Nakatagilid si Kyungsoo kung saan hindi makikita ang mukha niya ni Jongin. Tinatakpan pa ng bag mukha niya.

Ang liit ng mundo. Bakit sa lahat pa ng naging kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Si Jongin pa?! Nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo kung bakit ang _cliché_ naman ata?

"Cyst. Anong nangyari sayo? Nangungulangot ka ba dyan?" Pagaalala ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan kasi mukhang alam na niya ata kung sino ang guy infront of him. Tugmang tugma sa pagkakadescribe ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

_Tall, dark and handsome._

"Kilala mo si Kyungsoo, pre?" Umeksena naman itong si Chanyeol. Nakakaramdam siya ng kakaibang atmosphere dito sa table nila. May something ata sa tropa niya at kay Kyungsoo. "Ex mo si Kyungsoo?"

"No. Siya yung kwinento ko sayo pre. _My neighbor_." Ingat na sabi ni Jongin, iniiwasan na niyang tingnan si Kyungsoo.

At nagkatitigan sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Welp. Nangungusap sila through their eyes at parang ganito ang convo nila.

_"Gaga ka talaga, bakit dinala mo dito si Jongin!"_

_"Dunno! Malay ko bang magkakilala sila? It's not my fault!"_

_"Fine. I'll help you pero para to kay Kyungsoo!"_

After non, inunahan na ni Chanyeol ang pagkasa sa bala. Tumawa siya despite sa awkward situation happening right now. "Ang playful talaga ng fate, ano?"

_Ay ang boba._

Baekhyun cleared his throat at tiningnan ng masama si Chanyeol. Hari ng sablay talaga kahit kelan. "By the way, let's order first. Nagugutom na ako." Sabay kuha ng menu sa lamesa.

_Checkmate._

Agad naman nagkasundo ang apat at nagorder sila ng combo meal good for 3-4 person.

Habang inaantay nila ang order. Sumurrender na si Kyungsoo sa pagtatago ng face niya. Nangangawit na rin siya kakatakip ng mukha gamit bag niya. And wala namang patutunguhan kung tatakasan nanaman niya 'to.

_Walang hiya na kung walang hiya._

Nag start na siyang sumabay sa usapan ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun para hindi na maging awkward habang nakikinig lang si Jongin sa tabi. Kung minsan nakiki-join in din ang lalaki pero saglit lang. Kita naman ni Kyungsoo na di na mailap si Jongin at siya naman ang umiiwas ng tingin kapag ninanakawan siya ng tingin nito. Hanggang nagkapalit na sila ng puwesto. Si Jongin naman ang nagiging madaldal sa apat. Di niya akalaing magiging close agad sila ni Baekhyun.

Maya maya pa ay dumating na ang kanilang order ng mas maaga.

At napagtanto nilang marami pala iyon para sa apat.

"Diet diet pa. Ngayon lang to, Jongin, Kyungsoo. Isipin niyo na lang cheat day niyo 'to!" Sabi ni Chanyeol na sumusunggab na ngayon ng pagkain. *Patay gutom.* Ani ni Baekhyun.

"Tama. Tama. Wala rin naman tayong work tomorrow. Ikaw ba Jongin?" Dagdag pa niya habang sumasandok ng pagkain.

"Mm. Wala rin until Sunday." Kumuha si Jongin ng kakatiting na carbonara at isang bbq chicken wing. Panakaw-nakaw pa rin siya ng tingin kay Kyungsoo.

Agad naman napansin 'to nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol kaya mabilisan nilang kinain ang sinerve sa plate nila. Mayroon silang plano para magkaayos ang dalawa.

"Cyst, mukhang di ka kumain kanina ah." Pagtataka naman ni Kyungsoo sa katabi na akala mo may eating contest sila ni Chanyeol. Paunahan makaubos ng pagkain. _Ang weird ha. Pati dito naghahamon pa sila._

"Ganun talaga cyst pag pagod from work. Grabe, daming papers kaya na pinagawa ni boss sakin kanina. Duh." Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang bibig gamit tissue at sinenyasan si Chanyeol gamit tingin. "Right, Chanyeol?"

Parehas silang natapos kumain ni Chanyeol at nagtataka na ang dalawa bakit parang synchronized mga galaw nila. "Nadali mo, Baek. Wala rin akong lunch kanina kaya—"

"Excuse me muna. Mag c-CR lang ako."

"Ako rin, magreretouch lang me."

Sabay na tumayo ang dalawa sa kinauupuan. At tinap sa balikat ang mga kaibigan nila bago sabay na pumunta sa CR. Hindi na rin sila pinagsalita pa dahil agad nang nakaalis si Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

_Baek, sabi mo tutulungan mo ako dito! Bakit mo ako iniwan!_

At sa puntong ito. Sila Kyungsoo at Jongin ang naiwan sa lamesa. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Tanging kaluskos ng kubyertos at ingay lang ng mga tao ang naririnig nila. Patuloy na lang din si Kyungsoo sa pagkain habang iniisip kung kakausapin ba ang kaharap o hindi.

_Kakausapin na o hindi muna?_

_Argh! Bahala na!_

"Jongi—"

"Kyung—"

Sa sandaling iyon. Parehas nagsalubong ang mga tingin nila at namula ang mga pisngi. Mukhang nagkakahiyaan pa sila magsalita. _Tanginang panty yan._

"Ikaw muna, Kyungsoo."

Umiling agad si Kyungsoo at ngumiti sa kanya. "Nothing important naman. Ikaw muna."

Naiiyak na siya deep inside dahil sa kahihiyan. _TANGINA KASING PANTY YAN._

Lakas loob niyang tiningnan si Jongin sa mukha. Hinihimas ang batok niya habang nakatingin sa lamesa. Nagiisip pa siya ng tamang salita.

"H-hindi ka ba nandiri— o naweirduhan sakin nung may nakita ka last time sa ulo ko?"

Nakaka-awa tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. _Omg. Jongin, wag na sad please. Wala kang kasalanan!_ "Nakakahiya kasi sayo nun. But don't get me wrong, okay? I'm not a pervert. Hindi ko rin alam bakit may panty nun sa bucket hat ko."

_Jonginnnnnn ;(_

"J-Jongin, may gusto ako aminin." Hindi na mapakali si Kyungsoo. Nagsisimula na siyang magkuyakoy habang mahigpit ang kapit sa dulo ng kanyang palda.

"Hm? Ano po yun, Soo?"

"A-actually, akin kasi yung panty na nahulog sa hat mo. Nagsasampay ako nun then aksidenteng nahulog s-sayo kaya nandoon ako sa labas ng unit mo, inaatay ka." Yumuko si Kyungsoo upang humingi ng tawad. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ako ang may kagagawan nun. Nakakahiya talaga pero sana di ka galit sakin!"

Mariin ang kanyang pagkakapikit. Mukhang ayaw na niyang buklatin ang mga mata. Kahit wag na rin niyang marinig ang sasabihin ni Jongin sa kanya. _Lord. Pakain niyo na po siya sa lupa!_

Isang buntong hininga ang unang narinig ni Kyungsoo mula sa kausap. "No. No. It's fine." And he started to laugh na para bang di niya dinamdam ang nangyari. "Ako nga dapat mahiya kasi nasa akin pa yung—"

_!!!!!!!!_

Bigla ni Kyungsoo tiningnan ang kaharap at tinakpan ang bibig nito. "Shhh! Please! Shhh!"

"Let's just forget it. Nakakahiya talaga sobra."

Binawi naman niya agad ang kamay niya mula sa labi ni Jongin. Na ngayo'y nakangiti na sa kanya.

"So,

Okay na ba tayo, Soo?"

At muli niyang nakita ang makinang na ngiti ni Jongin.

_Namiss niya ito. Namiss niya ang kapitbahay niya._

Tahimik na tumango lang si Kyungsoo habang namumula pa rin ang pisngi. Sinimulan nila ulit galawin at kainin ang kanilang pagkain.

Matapos magkalinawan ang dalawa. Sakto namang dumating na sila Chanyeol. Sabay sila ni Baekhyun. _Hmm. Nakakapanghinala._

Pero 'di bale. Salamat sa kanila dahil kung hindi sila umalis, hindi magkakaroon ng balak ang dalawa na ibuka bibig nila para makipag ayos sa isa't isa.

Balik na sila ulit sa dati. Mapayapang kumakain ang apat habang masayang nagkukwentuhan. Nakikisabay na rin si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa tawanan. Maya't maya rin ang nakawan at tingin nila sa bawat isa.

Inamin na rin nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun na sinadya nilang umalis sa pwesto para bigyan sila ng pagkakataon magkalinawan at magkaayos. Hindi na rin nagulat ang dalawa sa sinabi dahil halatang halata na sila sa bawat kilos pa lang ni Chanyeol.

"Teka, bakit ako?" Nabigla si Chanyeol dahil sa panumumbat nila. Napakapit pa siya sa dibdib. Kunwari masakit puso.

"Halata kaya yung panay tingin mo kay Baek. Sa laki mong yan di ka namin mapapansin?" Sumbat pa ni Kyungsoo na lalong ikinasakit(sakitan) ng lalaki.

"Baka kasi may gusto." Dagdag pa ni Jongin na ikinagulat pa ni Chanyeol dahil pinagtutulungan na siya ng dalawa. Nagkatinginan naman si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa tuwa.

"Hoy. Hoy. Anong _gusto_ sinasabi niyo?" Pagrereklamo naman ni Baekhyun dahil ipinares pa siya sa damulag na 'to. "Yan si Chan may gusto s-sakin? Ampanget mo naman para gustuhin kita?"

Humalukipkip si Chanyeol at kumunot ang noo dahil sa narinig. "Bakit? May sinabi ba akong gusto kita? Ang pangit mo rin!"

At patuloy na nag asaran ang aso't pusa. Hinayaan na lang ito ng dalawa at patuloy na kumain.

_Sa wakas. Nagkalinawan din sila._

_Bwisit na pantyng yan._

\---

Nasa parking lot ng mall ngayon sina Jongin at Kyungsoo habang pinapasakay ng lalaki ang babae sa kanyng sasakyan.

Nang mapagpasyahan na kasi nilang umuwi kanina. Inaya agad ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na makisakay na lang sa saskyan nito para hindi na siya mahirapan magcommute lalo na't rush hour sa kalsada. Parehas lang naman din sila ng lugar na tinitirahan kaya pumayag na rin ang babae. Sino ba siya para tumanggi?

"Jongin, T-thank you sa pasakay ha? Hehe. Nakakahiya." Fastening her seatbelt sa may passenger's seat. Kinikilig siya ngayon dahil ipagdadrive siya ni Jongin sa paguwi.

Matagal na rin niya gustong sakyan si Jongin—

Este yung sasakyan pala ni Jongin!!

"No probs, Soo. Basta ikaw." Nag smile siya kay Kyungsoo. _SHET._ Tapos ini-start na niya ang engine. Ingat na na inaabante ang sasakyan niya paalis sa pwesto nito.

Tahimik lang nila tinatahak ang daan palabas ng mall. Ilang minuto lang naman at malapit na sila sa tinitirahan nila.

"Ang bait pala ng bestfriend mo ano? Akala ko masungit si Baekhyun." Lumingon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakasandal ang ulo sa bintana. Pinagmasdan niya ito saglit bago ulit ibaling ang tingin sa kalsada. _Cute._

Napaupo ng maayos si Kyungsoo. Nagshiver siya nang maramdaman niya yung tingin ni Jongin sa mukha niya. "Impression lang niya yun sa una. Pero mabait talaga si Baek pag nakilala mo."

"Ikaw rin. Akala ko masungit ka, Soo."

"H-hindi kaya ako masungit! P-pano mo nasabing masungit ako?"

"I know right. Hmm. Kelan ba yun?" Jongin's tapping his finger sa manibela habang napapakagat siya ng labi. _Jusko. Nagiisip ka lang, Jongin. Bakit kailangan mo pa magpaguwapo??_

"Nung unang araw mo pa lang sa unit mo, grineet kita nun pero binigyan mo lang ako ng malamig na tingin."

_!!!_

"Ah! N-na-nangingilala lang ako noh. G-ganun ako sa una. Tska n-nakatopless ka kaya nun!"

_Babati sana ako pabalik pero naspeechless ako sa katawan mo! Alam mo ba yon! Hindi ako masungit!! Grrrr._

"I know. I know. Akala ko lang naman."

"Pero mabait ka naman talaga." Binigyan ulit siya ng nakakalokong ngiti pero this time. Ramdam niya yung pagka-sincere ni Jongin sa kanya????

"—And you're lovely."

_Teka. Teka! Teka!!! Ano raw???_

"Ano?" Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo ng malakas. Pilit at malakas. Kunwari'y hindi niya pinapaniwalaan.

" _Bolero_ ka rin pala, Jongin."

Humigpit ang kapit ng lalaki sa manibela. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na magkasalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin sa kanyang narinig.

Mabilis na iniliko ng lalaki ang sasakyan sa unang kanto kung saan hindi pamilyar kay Kyungsoo ang daanan. Hindi ito ang dinadaanan niya papuntang apartment.

"M-mag shoshortcut ka ba, Jongin?"

Matapos tanungin ni Kyungsoo iyon. Huminto ang sasakyan sa tabi.

"K-" Jongin cleared his throat.

Ikinulong ni Jongin ang mga tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mata.

_Mas lalong humihigpit ang kapit._

_Mas mabilis ang pag tibok ng puso._

"Kyungsoo, gusto kita."

"At hindi ako bolero. Tingnan mo mga mata ko." Kahit nakatingin na si Kyungsoo. "Damhin mo rin bilis ng tibok ng puso ko." Ingat na kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at inilagay sa kanyang kaliwang dibdib. "Ganito ang puso ko lagi sa tuwing malapit ako sayo, sa tuwing nakikita kita, sa tuwing kausap kita. Sinawalang bahala ko lang 'to sa una dahil baka naakit lang ako sa ganda mo pero nung mas nagkakilala pa tayo. Doon ko lang nalaman sa sarili ko na gusto talaga kita, Kyungsoo."

Huminto ang oras. Huminto ang mga salita. Huminto ang lahat maliban sa bilis ng tibok ng kanilang mga puso.

_Gusto siya ni Jongin._

Mga ilang segundo lang ay natauhan ang lalaki at mabilis na ibinawi ang mga palad niya mula sa makinis na balat ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung anong susunod na gagawin. Kinakabahan siya ng husto pero isa lang ang alam niyang sigurado.

Sigurado siya sa sinabi niya at sa nararamdaman niya para kay Kyungsoo.

Napaupo siya ng diretso sa kinauupuan at ibinabaling ang tingin sa kung saan man basta huwag kay Kyungsoo.

Tahimik lang sa loob ng sasakyan at tanging ugong lang ng makina at kanilang paghinga ang naririnig.

_Walang imik si Kyungsoo._

"Umamin lang ako, Kyungsoo. Hindi mo kailangang suma—"

"Ako rin Jongin. Gusto kita."

"Hindi mo lang alam pero unang araw pa lang sa bagong tinitirahan ko. May lihim na pagtingin na ako sayo, Jongin. Gustong gusto kita."

Nang marinig iyon ni Jongin ay unti-unti siyang tumingin muli sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo na siya ring tumitingin dito. Mahigpit ang pagkakakapit ni Kyungsoo sa palda nito. Nakakagat pa ito sa labi habang namumula naman ang maganda nitong mukha.

"Then, can I go—"

"YES!"

Ang seryosong mukha ni Jongin ay napalitan ng malaking ngiti at tawa nang marinig niya ang malakas at malaking oo ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa niya buo ang tanong. May sagot na agad.

Mabilis niyang hinagkan ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo papunta sa malaki nitong dibdib.

Yumakap naman si Kyungsoo pabalik at malaki rin ang kanyang ngiti sa mukha.

Nag stay lang sila sa ganung posisyon ng ilang minuto. Dinadamdam ang presensya ng bawat isa. Magkadikit ang kanilang dibdib. Parehas bumibilis ang kabog ng puso nila.

_Masaya._

_Masaya pala sa pakiramdam_

_kapag gusto ka rin ng gusto mo._

Maya-maya ay hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga maiinit na pisngi ni Kyungsoo saka ibinaling ang tingin nito sa kanya.

_Mas nakaka-inlove pala kapag ganito kalapit tinitingnan si Jongin._

_Nakaka-ulol._

Unti-unting lumalapit ang mukha ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Papula at papula naman ang pisngi ng babae.

_Ang bango._

_Amoy lalaki._

_Amoy na nakakapanghina ng tuhod._

Dahan dahan niyang isinara ang mga mata at unti unting ngumuso habang papalapit na ang makapal at seksing labi ng lalaki.

_Nag uumpisa na ang init._

Ang mga pantasya niya'y unti unting nagkakatotoo.

Masasabi na niyang siya ang pinakamasayang babae ngayong gabi.

Inilapit pa ng lalaki ang katawan ng babae sa kanya habang inilagay ang isang kamay niya sa batok nito.

Saka niya mariing hinalikan ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

_______

Malapit nang maghatinggabi nang makauwi na sila sa kani-kanilang unit. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa nangyari. Masaya siya ngayon pero unang gabi pa lang ng kanilang pagsasama ay naiinis na siya sa kasintahan niyang si Jongin.

_Ang sarap sabihin na boyfriend na niya ang guwapong si Jongin._

"Good night, Soo. Wag na magpuyat ha?"

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo habang pula pa rin ang kanyang pisngi. Iba talaga ang epekto sa kanya ng isang Jongin. "Good night rin, Ni. Matulog ng mahimbing."

Naririto pa sila ngayon sa harap ng puntuan nila. Magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay. Tila'y ayaw pa nilang mawalay sa isa't isa. Gusto pa nilang magstay kahit ilang minuto pa.

Napapansin din ni Jongin na nakabusangot ang mukha ng kanyang kasintahan simula nang mangyari _iyon_ kanina. Nakangisi siyang tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

"May iniisip ka ba, Soo?"

"Hm? Wala ah." Iniwasan niya ng tingin ang kaharap.

"Talaga? May inaasahan ka 'no?"

_Kainis talaga 'to._

"Wala noh. Akala mo lang yun."

"Akala ko? O akala mong hahalikan kita kanina?"

Pinalo niya sa braso si Jongin at mas lalo pa siyang namula na parang kamatis. "Kainis! Sinadya mo 'yun noh?!" Hindi pa nakuntento si Kyungsoo at pinalo pa siya ulit nito sa braso. Mas malakas at mas malutong. "Alam mo, teaser k—"

Mabilis na humawak si Jongin sa beywang ng kaharap at pinutol niya na ang sinasabi ng kasintahan gamit ang kanyang labing dumampi sa malambot na labi ni Kyungsoo.

Sa una ay nagulat pa si Kyungsoo sa halik ng lalaki pero maya-maya pa ay pumikit na siya at lumaban na rin sa madiin at mapusok na halik ng masarap na kasintahan.

_Hnghmpp—_

Naglalabanan ang kanilang mga labi. Para bang nagpapaligsahan kung sino ang mabagal at madulas ang galaw hanggang sa nawalan na sila ng hininga ay kumawala ang isa. Si Jongin na ngumiti sa kanya saka siya hinalikan muli ngunit padampi lang pero iba ang dating nito kumpara sa nauna.

Kuntento na si Kyungsoo.

______

Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo kay Daeuty Chen. Nag work talaga ang make-up niya unexpectedly at the same day. _hashtag Lodi4evs._

Sa sobrang saya ni Kyungsoo ay hindi siya makatulog ng maayos. Puno ang isip niya ng maraming Jongin. Jongin. Jongin. At kung paano siya hinalikan nito kanina.

Matapos niyang haplusin ang labing masarap na hinalikan ni Jongin. Ibinaon niya ang mukha sa unan saka niya ikinuskos ito doon habang ang mga paa naman niya ay sumisipa-sipa. Rumolyo pa ang katawan niya sa kama. Lahat na ng galaw at posisyon na makakapag-gulo sa sapin ng kama ay ginawa niya. Umaapaw ang galak sa kanyang dibdib dahil nagkatotoo ang hinahangad niya.

Ang gustuhin siya pabalik ni Jongin.

Nang mapagod siya kakagalaw sa kama ay tumingin siya sa phone niya at agad tinap ang Facebook app saka sinearch ang fb account ni Jongin.

Unang lumabas ang account nito dahil friends sila sa fb. Pagkapindot ng dp ay kitang kita niya ang guwapong mukha ni Jongin. Candid pa ang pagkakakuha kaya mas lalo siyang guwapo at masarap dito. _Shet. Ang POGI POGI talaga ni Jongin._

_A-ang pogi talaga ng boyfriend ko._

Buti na lang at soundproof ang bawat unit dito sa kanilang apartment kundi ay magigising niya lahat ng mga kapitbahay sa tinis ng tili niya. Para siyang sinasaniban sa mga sandaling iniisip niya si Jongin. Ang kanyang kasintahan. boyfriend. baby? D-daddy???!!

_ping!_

And speaking of Jongin M. Kim. (M stands for Mapag-mahal. Mabait. Masarap. Matipuno. Magaling. Sa Kama. Chour!! Back to the story!!) —The man of his dreams—came true. Biglang nag pop-out ang chathead nila ni Jongin. Walang anu ano'y binuksan naman niya kaagad ito at binasa ang chinat sa kanya.

_Gising pa pala DADDY ko? HEHE._

**Jongin Kim:**

Bakit online pa ang cupycake ko?

**Kyungsoo Do:**

Di ako makatulog eh

Tska anong cupycake??

**Jongin Kim:**

Gusto lang kita tawaging cupycake [cupcake emoji][heart emoji]

Ang cute mo kanina eh [lick emoji]

**Kyungsoo Do:**

[angry emoji][devil emoji]

Ewam ko sayo!!???

**Jongin Kim changed your nickname to My cuppycake[cupcake emoji][heart emoji]. Edit.**

**My cuppycake[cupcake emoji][heart emoji]:**

Di ko alam teaser ka pala

Hmp!!!!!!

Baket di ka pa rin natutulog ha???

**Jongin Kim:**

Hehee [bleh emoji]

Can't help it.

[shy emoji]

Di ako makatulog dahil sayo.

[3x shy emoji]

**My cuppycake[cupcake emoji][heart emoji]:**

Ako rin... [sad emoji]

IKAW KASI EH [3x devil emoji]

Let's stay up na lang?

**Jongin Kim:**

Need natin matulog soo

Para masulit natin bukas [lick emoji]

Okay?

**My cuppycake[cupcake emoji][heart emoji]:**

Mkay pooooo [angel emoji][heart emoji]

Sleep na po tayooooo

**Jongin Kim:**

Good night cuppycake ko~

**My cuppycake[cupcake emoji][heart emoji]:**

Good night poooo [heart emoji]

Matapos ang palitan ng good night ay mukhang wala pa rin ni isa sa kanila ang balak mag offline. Sinabi lang na matutulog na sila ngunit maya-maya lang ay hindi na nila matapos-tapos ang paguusap nung gabing iyon. Inabutan na sila ng madaling araw bago sila sabay makatulog.

_At natapos ang kanilang gabi na may bagong saya sa kanilang mga puso._

_______

"Good morning, cuppycake ko."

"G-Good morning, J-Jongin."

Halos lumuwa ang mata ni Kyungsoo pagkabukas na pagkabukas pa lang ng pinto ng unit ni Jongin. Tumambad sa kanya ang halos hubad na katawan ng kasintahan at tanging boxers lang ang saplot nito. Inilihis na lang niya ang tingin sa mukha ng lalaki nang _aksidente_ niyang nakita ang _malaki_ at _makapal_ na umbok nito sa kanyang saplot.

Ang kanyang mukha ay lalo lang namula na parang kamatis nanaman nang halikan pa siya ng kasintahan sa noo at bigyan ng isang napakatamis na ngiti sa umaga.

Muntikan pang malaglag ang dala-dala niyang tupperware na naglalaman ng pagkain para sa kasintahan. Buti na lang ay nasalo ito ni Jongin at kasama niya ring inabot ang balakang ng magandang kasintahan.

"Be careful, baby. Masama ba pakiramdam mo?"

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo saka nagpasalamat bago tumayo muli sa sariling mga paa. Nililihim ang nararamdamang kilig at muntikang pag-iinit ng katawan ni Kyungsoo nang magdikit ang kanilang katawan.

Huminga siya ng malalim. _Mag hunos-dili_ _ka Kyungsoo. First day niyo pa lang. 'Wag kang sugapa._

"Pinagluto pala kita ng pancake at oatmeal, Ni. Para sayo yang nasa tupperware."

Nagpasalamat si Jongin sa luto ng kasintahan para sa kanya. Tamang tama raw at hindi pa siya kumakain ng almusal. At bago pa makaalis si Kyungsoo ay inaya siya nito na pumasok sa kanyang unit upang maki-salo sa kanya kumain.

Ito ang pangalawang pasok niya rito sa unit ni Jongin. Yung una raw kasi eh pinapasok siya sa loob nung sinauli niya yung plato na pinaglagyan ng lutong ulam ni Jongin na bigay sa kanya. Pinalagay iyon ni Jongin sa kanyang maliit na dinning table kasi di niya kayang mahawakan dahil nakasuot siya ng gloves. Naglilinis siya nun ng CR.

_Puno ng amoy ni Jongin ang unit niya._

Wala nang magawa si Kyungsoo dahil dinala na siya sa loob. Paupo sa sofa ni Jongin upang doon sila kumain habang nanunuod sa TV.

"Mmhhnn, J-jngnnmhh— Ahh—! Ahnsarahhpp—!" Hindi mapakali ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa itaas habang sapo-sapo ni Jongin ang malulusog na suso ng kasintahan at doon sa mapulang utong ng babae naglalaro ang kanyang makulit na dila. Paikot-ikot ito roon at kung minsan naman ay marahas siyang sumusupsop na parang sanggol na gutom na gutom sa gatas ng ina. Salitan niya itong ginagawa habang ang libre niyang kamay ay naglalakbay sa makinis at maputing hita ni Kyungsoo papunta sa likod nito kung nasaan ang kanyang mabibilog na pwet na kasing lulusog rin ng mga suso nito.

Nagsimula ang ganitong mainit at mapusok na eksena nang masayang pinapanood lang ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo habang kumakain ng kanyang masarap na luto. Dahilan upang biglang dampian siya ng labi ni Jongin sa malambot na kanya. Nang hindi pa sila nakuntento ay inumpisahan na rin siyang halikan ng mariin hanggang ang mga bibig nila'y humahagod na para bang mga uhaw sa isa't isa.

At nang umabot na sa ganitong punto. Naka-upo ngayon si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin habang kinakain pa rin siya nito sa kanyang mga suso. Nakataas ang kanyang hapit na sando sa kanya at ikinagulat pa ng lalaki kanina nang malaman na wala itong pangilalim na bra.

_Sinadya niya ito._

Itinaas naman ni Jongin ang kanyang mga magagaan na halik papunta sa gitna ng balikat at leeg ng babae. Pinupupog niya ito ng mga halik at sipsip ng kanyang uhaw na bibig habang si Kyungsoo ay napapayakap ng mahigpit sa matipunong katawan ng nobyo.

Sa bandang ibaba naman, mas lalong nag-iinit ang kanilang mga katawan nang simulan i-giling ni Kyungsoo ang baywang niya dahilan upang makiskis ng madiin ang kumikislot na umbok ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang puke na may saplot pa na shorts.

Napatigil si Jongin sa pagkain ng nobya nang mapa-ungol siya sa ginagawa ng babae. "Puta."

Ikinatuwa naman ito ni Kyungsoo at napakagat siya sa labi. Para na rin itong compliment sa kanya sa galing ng kanyang paggiling. "Masarap ba, daddy?"

Naramdaman niyang kumislot ng malakas ang umbok ng lalaki sa ilalim ng namamasa nang puke sa loob ng shorts nito nang marinig ni Jongin ang salitang *daddy* mula sa bibig ng kanyang malibog din na kasintahan.

Hindi sumagot ang lalaki ngunit napatigil siya sa paglalagay ng mga marka sa leeg nito. _Hindi naman papadaig si Jongin dito._ Bilang ganti, napakapit ito ng madiin sa balakang ng babae at saka inumpisahan na ang biglang pag kambyo niya kung saan mas lalong tumatama at dumidiin ang kanilang mga basang ari.

Ikinukusos niya pa lalo ang kanyang lumalaking umbok sa bukana ng puke ng kasintahan. Sa bawat pag kiskis ng mga kanila ay mas lalo namang bumabasa ang mga saplot pang-ibaba. Halos mabutas na nga ang shorts ni Kyungsoo sa tulis ng sandata ng kasintahang walang humpay ang pagtama rito sa kawawang puke sa tuwing kakadyot ito.

Wala pa nga sa pinakailaliman ng pagtatalik ay ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pamamaga ng kanyang puke dahil sa sobra nang pagkiskis nito doon sa malaking umbok ni Jongin. Dahil rito, mas lalo siyang nag-aapoy sa inaasta ng kasintahan. _Masakit ngunit masarap naman._

"Ano. Masarap ba, Kyungsoo? Ha? Sarap ba?" Hingal na bulong ni Jongin malapit sa tainga ng babae.

Hindi na kaya ni Kyungsoo maigiling ang balakang dahil tinatalo ni Jongin ang mga galaw niya. At hindi niya maitatangging swabe gumalaw ang kasintahan. _Paano na kaya pag kantutin na ako ni Jongin?_

Napanguso na lang siya sa kanyang pagiisip. Itinatago ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ng kasintahan habang ang mga katawan nila'y sumasayaw sa apoy.

Suko na siya.

Suko na siya sa * _God of Sex_ na ngayon ay boyfriend na niya.

"Ano na baby?"

"M-masarap po d-daddy. S-sige pa— ahh!—"

Napa-ingit si Kyungsoo nang mawala sa tabi ng puke niya ang umbok na ari ni Jongin na nasa boxers pa nito. Ayaw niya sabihin pero nabitin siya sa ginawa nito. "J-Jongin? B-bakit ka tumigil?"

Ngumiti lang ang lalaki sa kanya pagkatapos siyang ibaba at ipinaupo sa sofa. Hindi niya ito katabi dahil nag-iba rin siya ng posisyon.

Matapos niyang ilipat ang kasintahan ay lumuhod siya sa tapat nito. Ngayon ay hawak-hawak na ang mapuputi at makikinis nitong hita. Marahan niyang idinaan ang mga palad papunta sa shorts ng nanunuod na kasintahan.

"Kakainin kita ngayon. Pwede ba, Kyungsoo?"

Mabilis naman na pumayag si Kyungsoo dulot na rin ng kanyang libog. Wala namang problema roon dahil mag kasintahan naman na sila.

Ngumisi naman ang lalaki sa kanya bago niya hatakin dahan-dahan pababa ang basang shorts nito sa malulusog na mga hita ni Kyungsoo. Ang tingin ni Jongin ay diretso lang sa gitna ng dalawang hita ni Kyungsoo. Habang pababa ng pababa ang shorts nito ay unti-unti naman niyang nakikita ang matambok at naglalawang puke ng magandang kasintahang nasa harapan niya. Kitang-kita niya pa ang paghiwalay ng malalagkit na katas nito sa shorts ng babae dahilan upang mas lalong tumigas ang *umbok* niya.

_Shit._

At mas lalong tumigas iyon at malapit nang masira ang ulo ni Jongin nang malaman niyang—

"Tang ina, baby. Wala kang suot na panty?"

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng dalawang palad sa hiya dahil sa kagagawan niya. Opo mga kapamilya. Sinadya niya talaga magsuot lang ng sando at shorts para akitin si Jongin. Aakitin lang naman ang nasa isip niya. Hindi niya aakalain na hahantong pa sa ganitong sitwasyon na ngayo'y wala na silang atrasan. Parehas na silang nakakulong sa _init ng langit._

_Gusto na rin niyang ipa-dila kay Jongin ang nagmamakaawang puke niya._

"Sabihin mo, ganito ka ba kalibog sakin noon?" Mabilis na niyang inalis ang shorts sa katawan ng kasintahan at malawak na ibinuka niya ang mga hita nito.

"Siguro kahit hindi pa naging tayo. Papakantot ka sakin no? Papakantot ka sa kapitbahay mo?"

Napakagat lang ng labi si Kyungsoo habang maluha-luha na siyang tumitingin sa kasintahan. Lalo lang siyang nanghihina sa mga sinasabi niya at sa malalim na tingin nito.

"Ano? Ha? Sagot." Isang malakas at malutong na palo ang nakuha ni Kyungsoo sa gilid ng hita niya dahilan na ikina-ingit niya. _Ang sarap ng sakit na ipinadanas sa kanya._

Agad namang tumango muli si Kyungsoo. Nanginginig na ang mga hita. "O-opo! Papakantot ako sayo, Jongin! Sayo lang. Hngg—"

"Isa ka palang puta, Kyungsoo. Puta para sa katawan at titi ko." Ngumisi muli si Jongin. *Gusto niya ang ganitong babae.* *Ang nauuhaw lagi para sa burat niya.*

Inilapit na niya ang kanyang bibig sa basang bukana ng puke ng puta niyang kasintahan. At doon na niya inilabas ang kanyang gutom na dila. Sinimulan na niyang ipa-ikot ang dila sa gilid ng naglalawang bukana nito. Sinasadya niyang iwasan ang mismong butas hanggang sa dumiin at bumilis na ang paglalaro ng kanyang dila roon.

"Hn— Jongiiinnnnnn—" Mas lalong umingit at umungol ng malakas si Kyungsoo dahil sa ginagawa ng kasintahan. Kaya humawak siya sa buhok ni Jongin at mas ipinagtulakan ang mukha nito sa puke niya.

Nangudngod naman ang bibig ni Jongin lalo sa butas nito kaya di sadyang napasok ang kanyang makapal na dila sa bukana ni Kyungsoo.

"D-dalian mo na, Jongin! Palabasan mo na 'ko!! Ohhh—"

Ito ang gusto ng kanyang kasintahan kaya hindi na siya nagpatumpiktumpik pa't idiniin na niya ang kanyang dila sa loob ng mainit na puke nito. Doon niya ito inilaro at pinatusoktusok. Bawat labas pasok ay sinasagad niya ito hanggang sa makakaya ng haba at kapal ng kanyang dila.

Malakas din niyang sinisipsip ang katas ng puke nito sa nagkakalat sa paligid ng malaman na balat nito. Mas lalong nalilibugan si Jongin dahil sa tamis ng katas ng kanyang kasintahan kaya mas lalo pa siyang ginaganahan kainin ito.

Napapaungol ng malakas si Kyungsoo sa sarap ng pagkain sa kanya. Maingay na hinihigop ni Jongin ang naglalawang bukana ng puke ni Kyungsoo. Sumupsop siya. Humigop. Lahat na ng malalaswang tunong ng pagsipsip ay ginawa niya. Gigil na gigil na siya sa matambok sa puke nito.

Maya't maya'y kaliwa't kanan na ang paggalaw ng ulo ni Jongin. Ginagamitan na niya ng kanyang ilong sa pagpapasarap ang puke nito. Kung saan ito'y kumakalabit at hinihimas ang matigas na tinggil ng babae habang ang kanyang dila naman ay patuloy ulit na kinakantot ang mainit na loob ng kasintahan.

"Hmn. Shit. Jngin. Ohhh— Saraaahhp— Malapit na ako labasan!!— Hngg. Bilis paaahhhh— Pleassse— Ohhhhh—!!"

Nasasabunot na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil sa sarap ng pagkantot sa kanya gamit ang dila nito. Napapasandal ang kanyang ulo sa sandalan ng sofa at hindi ito mapakali sa sobrang sarap talaga ng nadarama niya. Ang galing ng kanyang ilong at pag-ulos ng dila ni Jongin sa loob ng matabang puke niya.

Ramdam na ni Jongin na tumitibok ang loob ng puke ni Kyungsoo hudyat na malapit na itong labasan. Isang malalim na kadyot ng dila niya ang ibinigay niya sa kasintahan. Malawak niyang inilaro ang dila sa umaapoy na puke nito hanggang sa—

Tinanggal niya papalayo ang pagkakadikit ng bibig niya sa bukana ni Kyungsoo.

Biglang napabukas naman ng mata ang kasintahan mula sa sarap na kanyang nadarama na papunta na sanang langit ngunit hindi niya alam kung bakit siya biglang iniliko.

"Jongin? B-Bakit ka tumigil? M-malapit na ako labasan eh!" Umingit lalo ang babae nang makita niyang tumayo sa kanyang harapan si Jongin habang nakangisi ito at nakatingin lang sa kanya na para bang minamaliit siya.

Nakulangan si Kyungsoo ng kantot ng dila ni Jongin sa nagmamakaawang puke niya kaya pinalitan niya ito ng kanyang dalawang daliri. Dahan-dahan niyang pinasok ang kalahati sa bukana niya. _Ngunit, tang ina. Hindi iyon sapat._

Pinapanuod lang siya ng lalaki habang siya'y malapit nang masiraan ng ulo. Alam niyang binitin siya para malaman kung gaano kahaba ang kanyang pasensya.

_Tangina_

_G-gusto ko na—_

Tinanggal niya ang daliri niya mula sa kanyang bukana saka siya nagmadaling tumuwad patalikod sa harap ng lalaki. Itinaas niya ang kanyang malulusog na pwet hanggang sa makakaya sa ere habang hawak hawak niya ang mga ito upang ibuka lalo ang kayang nagmamakaawang butas para makita ng kanyang kasintahan.

"Jongin, ipasok mo na please! Gusto ko nang labasan!" Nagmamakaawa na siyang tumingin kay Jongin habang lumuluha na ang kanyang mga mata sa libog. Hindi na siya makapag-antay.

"Ipasok ang? Dila ko?"

"H-hindi."

"Daliri ko?"

"H-hindi yon, Jongin!!"

Ngumisi lalo ang lalaki sa kanya habang inilalapit niya ang kanyang tigas na tigas nang umbok sa gitna ng matabang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Sinimulan niyang ikiskis ito roon nang idikit niya ang kanyang masarap na katawan sa likod ng kasintahan.

"Ano gusto mong ipasok ko sayo? Sabihin mo." Bulong nito sa tainga ni Kyungsoo at saka niya ito dinilaan habang ramdam ng babae ang mainit na paghinga nito dahilan para ikanginig ng kanyang tuhod.

"Y-yung—" Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo. Nahihiya siyang sabihin ang gusto niya.

"Yung?"

_Puta. Bahala na._

"Yung b-burat mo, Jongin. G-gusto ko na ipasok mo sa basa kong puke. Hnn. Please."

At doon na nagsimula magwala sa loob ng boxers ang _isang daang prosyentong kaanyuan_ ng alaga ni Jongin.

Niyakap niya ang katawan ng kanyang kasintahan at walang hirap niyang ikinarga ang babae nang isampay na ito sa kanyang balikat. Madali si Jongin pumunta sa kwarto at doon sa kama niya ipinahiga ang magandang katawan ng kanyang kasintahan.

Agad nang tumuwad si Kyungsoo pagkalagay pa lang ni Jongin sa kanya sa kama. Saka inalog ang kanyang pwet, inaaya nang ipasok ang alaga ng kasintahan. Hindi na siya makapag-antay pa.

"Baby." Tinap ng dalawang beses ni Jongin ang hita ng kasintahan. "Harap ka sakin. Gusto ko makita mukha mo habang ginagawa natin 'to."

Umingit si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Ikinapula pa ng kanyang mukha ang narinig niyang gusto ni Jongin na makita mukha niya. Kaya agad naman siyang sumunod sa utos ng kasintahan. Natawa pa si Jongin nang tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling mukha dahil sa hiya. Kaya ingat niyang iniangat ang mga kamay nito paalis sa magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"Nahihiya baby ko?" Napangiti pa ang lalaki nang iwasan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

"Napaka-ganda ng girlfriend ko." Dagdag pa niya nang ilapit niya ang labi sa tainga ni Kyungsoo. "Mas lalo akong tinitigasan."

Nilingon niya ang lalaki upang sagutin niya ang sinabi nito ngunit natigilan siya ibuka ang bibig nang mariin siyang hinalikan nito sa noo.

Pagkatapos ay hindi na sila nagsalita pa't dahan-dahan nang tinatanggal ni Jongin ang boxers niya habang nakaluhod sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita niya kung paano ni Jongin ibaba ang waistband hanggang sa makita na niya ang v-linenito. Napapalunok siya sa bawat saglit na unti-unti nito nakikita ang ulo ng matigas na burat ng kasintahan.

Saka siya napakagat ng mariin sa labi nang tumambad sa kanyang harapan ang hubad na titi ng kaharap. Tigas na tigas at tayung tayo ito, tila ba'y parang sundalong nakasaludo sa harapan ni Kyungsoo. At ito'y ikinatibok ng kanyang naglalawang puke.

MAS malaki pa pala ang inaakala niyang MALAKI ni Jongin. Malaki at makapal. Trimmed pa ang buhok na nakapaligid dito't maraming pre-cum ang nasa ulo nito. Gustong sipsipin at subuin 'yon ni Kyungsoo pero mas gusto niyang magpakantot muna sa ngayon.

Dahan dahan nang pumaibabaw si Jongin sa kasintahan at ipina-pulupot niya ang mga braso nito sa kanyang katawan bago niya iangat ang isang hita ni Kyungsoo saka inilagay sa kanyang balikat.

"Ipasok ko na baby ha?"

Tumago naman si Kyungsoo habang maingat niyang tinitingnan ang mga mata ni Jongin. "Dahan dahan lang, Jongin."

Para bang lumambot ang puso ng kasintahan sa malambing na tono nito at kung paano siya tingnan ng marahan. Saka niya hinawakan ang isang kamay nito at pinupog ng maraming halik sa leeg habang sinisimulan na niyang itutok ang naghuhumindig niyang burat sa bukana ni Kyungsoo.

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo lalo na sa kamay nito nang maramdaman niya pa lang ang ulo nito sa tapat ng kanyang puke. *Parang hindi niya ata kakayanin.*

"J-Jongin, a-ang laki mo—"

Mukha rin atang ayaw siya pagsalitain pa ni Jongin nang idiin ng lalaki ang kanyang labi nito sa kanya. Saka niya ibinuka ang bibig at humagod ito kasama ng kanyang dila sa nakikipaglaro na sa dila ni Kyungsoo. "Aumph—"

Ngunit ito pala ang paraan ni Jongin para pigilin ang malalakas niyang ungol nang umpisahan na niyang ipasok ng buo ang galit na galit na titi sa nag-iinit at masikip na basang puke ng kasintahan.

Hindi makagalaw o maka-ungol man lang si Kyungsoo dahil madiin ang pagkakahalik nito at ang bigat ng katawan ng kasintahan ay nasa kanya. Tumitibok nanaman ang kanyang puke. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang kalakihan at kahabaan ng burat ni Jongin hanggang sa kadulu-duluha ng kanyang masikip na puke.

Agad namang nagwalay ang kanilang mga bibig at napa-lagay naman sa ere ang ang ulo ni Jongin sa kasikipan ng kasintahan.

"Putang ina mo, Soo. Ang sikip mong tang ina ka."

"Ano? Malaki ba ha? Masakit? Kala mo dadahan-dahanin ko 'no?"

"Nagmamakaawa ka kanina tapos sasabihin mong dahan-dahan lang?"

"Ano? Sarap? Laki ba ha? Laki ba ng burat ko sa loob ng puke mo? Hm?"

Grabe pala magsalita at mag-iba ng kilos itong si Jongin kapag malibog. Mas lalong nang-iinit rin si Kyungsoo sa mga pinaggagagawa nito sa kanya.

Nang hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo dahil sa sakit at sarap ng kanyang nadarama ay kumadyot ng isang beses si Jongin upang mapasalita ito ngunit malakas na ungol lang ang ipinarinig sa kanya.

"Ano? Sasagot ka o hihilain ko titi ko palabas?"

"Opo, Jongin! Ang laki ng burat mo sa loob ko— Hngg— Igalaw mo na please. Kantutin mo ako ng mabilis hanggang mamaga puke ko! Laspagin mo 'ko, Jongin!" Napakapit ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa katawan ng katalik. Pilit na niyang nilalabas masok ang burat ni Jongin habang taas babang iginagalaw niya ang kanyang namamasang puke.

Natuwa naman ang lalaki sa inaasta ng kanyang kasintahan. Mas lalo siyang nalilibugan kapag si Kyungsoo ang nagmamakaawang kantutin ng titi niya.

Walang nang pahintulot pa't sinimulan na ni Jongin kumadyot ng mabilis. Ang bawat pag ulos niya'y natatamaan ang sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo na ikina-puputi naman ng kanyang mata sa sakit at sarap. Damang dama niya na talaga ang kahabaan ng galit na galit at naghuhumindig na titi ni Jongin. Pinanuod niya pa ito kung paano kainin ng kanyang matabang puke ang matigas na burat ng kasintahan sa bawat kantot nito.

"Ahn—!! J-Jongin ang laki ng titi mo— Ansarap, sige paahh— Ohhhh—"

Ninanamnam niya ang bawat sulok ng puke ng babae sa bawat pag ulos niya. Habang tuluyan nang hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang natitira niyang saplot pang-itaas saka hinila ang ulo ni Jongin papunta sa kanyang tayung-tayo na suso na handa handa nang ipasupsop sa kasintahan.

Inilagay naman ng lalaki ang dalawang kamay sa malulusog na suso ng kasintahan para masahiin ang mga ito habang mariing sumususo naman siya sa mapulang utong nito. Pabilis ng pabilis at palalim ng palalim ang bawat pagkadyot nito sa kawawang puke ng babae. Parehas silang umuungol at nagbubulungan sa isa't isa kung gaano kasarap ipagkiskisan sa loob ang mga ari nila.

Parehas silang libog na libog at puno ng kabastusan ang kanilang isip. Ang mga katawan ay parehas na sumasayaw sa apoy ng kalibugan. Mahigpit ang mga kapit habang mabilis na gumagalaw papunta sa rurok ng kasarapan.

"Malapit na akong labasan, Jongin! Bilis pa! Oh shitttt—"

"Malapit na rin ako, baby. Kumapit ka sa 'kin."

Sumunod naman si Kyungsoo saka ay ipinaupo siya sa kandungan ni Jongin na nakaupo na sa kama. Parehas silang nakapulupot sa isa't isa at mas lalong dumiin ang kahabaan ni Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo nung mapaupo ito sa kanya. Kaya hindi niya napigilan ang pag-ingit sa harapan ni Jongin na ikinangisi naman niya.

"A-ang kapal ng titi mo sa loob ko. Fuck. Kantutin mo na ako ulit, Jongin. Sabay tayo labasan. Hngg." Pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Saka siya nito hinila palapit sa mukha niya para muli silang maghalikan. Sabik na sabik pa rin ang dalawa sa basang bibig ng bawat isa. Naririnig ang malalaswang tunong mula sa kanilang malagkit at mapusok na halik habang tumutulo na ang kanilang mga laway na akala mo ay ngayon lang sila naghalikan.

Patuloy nila iyon ginagawa habang itinutuloy ni Jongin ang mabilis na pag bayo sa maga nang puke ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang matigas na burat. Hindi pa rin naghihiwalay ang kanilang mga labi kahit taas baba ang kanilang mga katawan sa bawat kantot ni Jongin.

Tinatantya nila ang bawat galaw at kantot hanggang sa maramdaman na nilang lalabasan na sila.

"I-I love you, Jonginhhh— Ohhh—!!!" Ungol ni Kyungsoo nang una siyang labasan. Sobra ang kanyang pagkaka-kapit sa kasintahan habang inilalabas ang kanyang katas palibot sa kumakadyot pang burat ni Jongin. Dahilan para ikanginig ito ng buong katawan ni Kyungsoo at ikaputi ng kanyang mga mata.

"Hmnn. Ayan na 'ko— Kyungsoo, I love you

Hhmnmngggghh. Fuck. I love you. I love you—" At sumunod naman si Jongin ilang segundo lang ang lumipas. Kaya agad niyang hinatak ang kumikislot niyang burat. Sakto nang pagkalabas pa lang ng titi niya'y nilabasan agad siya sa tapat ng tiyan at basang puke ni Kyungsoo. Marami ang lumabas na tamod at kalat na kalat ito sa ibabang parte ng katawan nila.

Parehas silang hingal na hingal at napa-higa na lang ang dalawa sa matinding pagod ng kanilang unang pagtatalik. Saka sabay silang nakatulog parehas na nakahubad sa maliit na kama ni Jongin. Tama lang para sa isang tao kaya't sobra ang dikit ng kanilang mga katawan. Ang mga hita ni Kyungsoo ay nakadantay pa sa hita ng kasintahan.

Wala nang ungol na malalakas at tanging paghinga na lang nila ang naririnig sa apat na sulok na kuwarto ni Jongin.

Dalawang oras na ang nakalipas at nakahilata pa rin ang dalawa sa kama. Unang nagising si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan niya ang kasintahan habang tulog pa ito. Wala silang mga saplot at tanging kumot lang ng lalaki ang tumatakip sa maseselan nilang parte ng katawan.

Ang braso ni Jongin ay nagsisilbing unan ni Kyungsoo habang ang babae ay tulog sa dibdib ng lalaki. Marahan ang ngiti ni Jongin habang hinahaplos niya ang makinis na mukha ng natutulog pang kasintahan. Bawat detalye ng mukha ni Kyungsoo ay kanyang tinatandaan at inaappreciate. Nang napansin niyang bumubukas na ang magagandang mga mata ng babae.

"Hi, cuppycake ko."

Sa dahan-dahan na pagbuklat ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay una niyang nakita ang isang maamong mukha ng lalaki na nakayakap at nakahaplos sa mukha niya. Si Jongin. Ito si Jongin na kanyang kasintahan.

Habang kinukuskos niya ang mga mata ay naiisip niya lahat ang mga nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ilang oras lang ang nakalipas. Tama. Mayroon silang ginawa ni Jongin at hindi pa rin niya malilimutan ang laki ng alaga ng kanyang kasintahan sa loob ng kanyang bulaklak.

Sa kanyang pagiisip ay nahiya ito bigla saka nginudngod ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin. Napayakap naman lalo ang lalaki rito saka marahang ipinapadaan ang kanyang palad sa mahaba at mabangong buhok ni Kyungsoo.

"Masarap ba tulog ng cuppycake ko?"

Umiling naman ang babae saka inatake ang lalaki ng mga palo sa braso at dibdib nito. "Paanong masarap eh ang sakit pa kaya ng ano ko!" At isa nanaman pong palo ang natanggap ni Jongin para sa sakit na kanyang nadarama.

Napagtanto niyang nagiiba ang maamong mukha ng lalaki kapag tinatamaan na ng libog. Ang kilala niyang Jongin na mukhang inosente at laging nakangiti sa kanya ay umiiba't nagiging demonyo pag dating sa kama, lagi pang nakangisi habang kinakawawa ang kanyang bulaklak.

At isa nanamang palo— hindi— isang suntok naman ang natanggap ni Jongin para sa nakakabasang katotohanan na nalaman niya sa lalaki. _Makakaganti rin siya._

"Aww, baby. Why? May nagawa ba ako?" Hinimas-himas ni Jongin ang braso kung saan siya sinuntok habang worriedly niyang tinitingnan ang naka-frown na Kyungsoo. _Kahit ganito ang tingin sa kanya. Cute pa rin siya._

"Nakakainis ka kaya."

"Bakit, baby? Hm?" Muli niyang ikinulong ang kasintahan sa bisig niya at pinaulanan ito ng mga halik sa noo at pisngi.

Ay nope. Di uubra yan. Bawal pa maging marupok si Kyungsoo ngayon. Inis pa siya rito.

"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Wag na inis sa 'kin, please?" Nag-peck siya sa lips ni Kyungsoo saka nag pout ito sa kanya na parang bata.

Ay ok. Fine. Sige raw. Pagbibigyan niya na boyfriend niya. Pero this time lang. _Rupok_

"I love you too, Jongin ko. Opo, di na po ako inis sayoo." Nakangiti na ulit siya pero di ito kita ng kasintahan dahil nakasiksik nanaman ang mukha nito sa dibdib niya.

Magkayakap lang sila't dinadama ang init ng mga katawan. Sinusulit ang bawat oras ng araw na ito sa piling ng bawat isa.

"Nga pala, baby. Soo."

"Po?"

"I-ibabalik ko na yung undie mo."

"Bakit?"

Biglang napakunot ng noo si Jongin sa tinanong ni Kyungsoo at mas nacurious pa siya nang bumungisngis ito.

"Wag mo na ibalik sa 'kin 'yun. Sayo na yung panty ko, _daddy_." Ngumisi si Kyungsoo nang manlaki ang mata ng kasintahan sa narinig. Saka pa niya inilagay ang labi sa tainga ni Jongin. "Para pag wala ako sa tabi mo, madali mo ako pagnasaan."

Humarap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na parang istatwa na sa kinalalagyan kaya dinagdagan pa ni Kyungsoo ang pagputok ng bala ng kanyang baril.

"O baka gusto mong gamitin ko muna para may amoy ko? Gusto mo 'yon hm? Daddy?"

And _bingo._

Pulang-pula ang buong mukha ni Jongin.

Naka-bawi na rin siya sa wakas.

____

Monday morning na at handa na si Kyungsoo pumasok sa opisina. Nakakain na siya. Nakaligo. Nakabihis. Nakapag makeup. Dala-dala na ang kanyang bag at ready na siya lumabas ng kanyang unit.

"Good morning, baby. Ingat sa work. Later pa ako papasok."

At handa na rin si Kyungsoo magpahalik sa kanyang masarap na nobyo araw-araw.

Jongin lifting dumbells on his both hands nang halikan niya si Kyungsoo sa lips for a _Good morning, Take care, and I love you kiss._

_Thank God at hindi na pandesal lang ang ipinapakain sa kanya every morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Hala nahulog— log— logloglog!
> 
> (Salamat sa pagbabasa sa walang kwenta kong fic. Pagod nako huhu.)


End file.
